


Palabras de despedida

by TheAlmightySand



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Forduary, Forduary 2020, Gen, basically a 50/50 mix of ford being contemplative and passive-aggressive, basicamente una mezcla de 50/50 de ford estando contemplativo y pasivo-agresivo, debo traducir los tags? no se, formato de carta, letter format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: [Una traducción de “Parting Words” por anistarrose]En las repurcusiones del Raromagedón, Ford escribe una carta a Bill.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Ford Pines
Kudos: 1





	Palabras de despedida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parting Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122360) by [anistarrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose). 



> Una inscripción muy tarde para la segunda semana de Forduary: Confianza/Paranoia. Tuve esta idea hace un año y aparentemente se me olvidó completamente hasta ayer.

30 de agosto de 2012

Al difunto Bill Clave:

No serás extrañado.

Debido a las circunstancias bajo las cuales Stanley te mató, no fui capaz de decir ningunas palabras directas de despedida, como obviamente habría revelado nuestra estafa. No tiene un lugar particularmente alto en mi lista de arrepentimientos (por ejemplo, todos los momentos individuales en los cuales _podía_ haber escupido en tu cara pero fallé en hacerlo tiene un lugar mucho más alto) pero no obstante es un arrepentimiento, y de ahí esta carta. No es exactamente lo mismo que llamarte un mocosito arrogante en persona, pero tendrá que ser suficiente.

Stan está bien, por cierto -- sin duda mucho mejor que ti. Gracias al optimismo tenaz y entusiasmo para libros de fotos de Mabel, casi ha tenido una recuperación completa. Aunque quedan algunos detalles del Raromagedón que todavía elude, confío en que te dio unas palabras insultantes y un sólido gancho izquierdo cuando ustedes pelearon en su mente. Lo he visto en bastantes peleas en el patio de escuela con matones crueles e infantiles, demasiado confiados para saber como suelen ir estas cosas.

Pero eso me recuerda, Bill -- He estado aprendiendo unas cosas acerca de la confianza que me gustaría contarte.

Fui un tonto por confiar en ti, por permitir que me convierta en un títere en tu plan, y la culpa por aceptar tu trato está todo en mis propios manos. No es ninguna revelación novedosa.

Pero sólo la semana pasada he empezado a pensar en cuánto esa decisión de confiar en ti ha distorsionado mi vista de lo que es realmente la confianza.

Tu traición me empujó a la paranoia; vi tus ojos por todos lados. Hasta el día de hoy, aún no sé si en realidad te manifestaste en esa parada de camiones, o si todo era alucinación provocado por una falta de sueño.

Pero sembrabas las semillas de la desconfianza aún antes de la revelación de tu verdadera naturaleza. Me decías que a Fiddleford le faltaba la resolución para llevar a cabo nuestro experimento, así que mantenía mis secretos alejados de él y ignoraba sus advertencias. Podía haber frustrado tus planes, pero sabías eso -- y ya que habías visto mis recuerdos y pesadillas, ya que conocías mi actitud protectora hacia mis inventos y mi paranoia acerca de alguna traición que podría interrumpir mis investigaciones, tú sabías qué decirme para sacar a Fiddleford de la escena antes de que discutieramos abiertamente.

Aún más temprano, me dijiste que era la mente más grande del siglo, que habías elegido inspirarme debido a mi inteligencia incomparable -- y yo creí esa mentira sin pensarlo dos veces. 

La implicación era que todos los demás no importaba mucho, que no valían mi tiempo. Menos conscientemente y más sutilmente, creí eso también.

Incluso mientras mi autoestima caía como Icarus cayendo del cielo, incluso mientras arrepentía cada elección que me había llevado a mi destino actual, esa implicación internalizada obstinadamente persistió. “Ser un genio significa estar solo” se transformó en “ser un héroe significa estar solo”. Dijiste que el genio se realiza con la ayuda ocasional de un amigo; mi definición del heroísmo no tenía ninguna adenda así. Los amigos eran vulnerabilidades, y los confidentes eran traidores potenciales.

En mi mente, era Achilles, y la confianza era el punto débil en mi telón. Resolví nunca volver a exponer esa debilidad, aparte de en las situaciones más desesperadas, y me tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que esa resolución había ido en mi detrimento.

Por culpa tuya, pasé tantos años asustado y solo. Ahora sé que me hice yo solo, con mis propias elecciones autoaislantes -- pero muy a menudo, fueron elecciones que tú me condicionaste a hacer.

No me absolveré, y no me debo absolver, de mi parte deservida de la culpa del apocalipsis. Pero no se me olvidará, y no se me debe olvidar, que _mucho_ más de la culpa recae en _ti_.

Es gracias a mi familia que haya sido capaz de reconocer todo esto. Es _especialmente_ gracias a Stanley.

Salvó al mundo, y no lo hizo solo. Es mucho más héroe de lo que jamás creí que yo podría ser. Es un mentiroso, un charlatán, y un ladrón de identidad -- y a pesar de todo esto, confío en él incondicionalmente.

No me preocupo de que regreses, Bill. Los recuerdos de Stan han regresado, pero no creo que regresarás con ellos, porque confío en que Stan no deje que pase eso. Sé que es más fuerte que tú, y confío en que nunca te dejaría salir de su mente ileso.

Lo cual me lleva al propósito de esta carta, de verdad. Podía haber dicho palabrotas hacia el vacío (y en el pasado lo he hecho) esperando que las escucharas dondequiera que estés, pero hoy tengo algo que quiero hacerte saber.

Quiero que sepas que ya no soy el aislado y paranoico guiñapo de hombre que hiciste de mi. Hay algunas cosas que hiciste de las que todavía me llevará unos años en recuperarme, pero hoy, estoy rodeado de amigos y familiares nuevos y viejos, y confío en ellos completamente.

Ya no eres mi Musa, Bill. Y ya no soy tu títere.

Mi familia y yo celebraremos tu muerte esta noche. Lo llamaría tu funeral, pero eso implica tal grado de respeto y pesar, dos emociones que ningún Pines jamás ha sentido por ti.

Según la sugerencia de Dipper, tiraré mis diarios en el Pozo sin Fondo, pero esta carta irá derecho al fuego en cuanto la termine. Creo que así tiene mejor probabilidad de alcanzarte.

Nunca estabas constreñido por el tiempo lineal como los humanos, a fin de cuentas. Así que tal vez, hay una posibilidad de que estas palabras todavía te puedan encontrar en tus últimos momentos -- y si no, no pasa nada. Sabrás que estás moribundo y sabré que estás muerto, y eso es lo importante.

Te diría “ojalá disfrutes el infierno”, pero no creo que ese sea exactamente el lugar al que te diriges. En su lugar, ojalá disfrutes ser borrado de la existencia, dejando atrás un mundo que se ha recuperado de los estragos que causaste en él. Ojalá disfrutes saber que todos tus planes para arrasar nuestra dimensión han sido en vano. Ojalá disfrutes saber que tu títere ahora está libre de ti y que ha aprendido a confiar otra vez. Ojalá disfrutes saber que esto será tu legado.

Soy Stanford Pines, y alegremente te despido para siempre.

P. D.  
Wdo yhc dkrud wx wdpelhq kdv dsuhqglgr dojr dfhurd gh od frqildqcd b od vrohgdg.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer, ¡comentarios/[reblogs](https://anistarrose.tumblr.com/post/612425776632119296/parting-words-forduary-week-2-trust) están bienvenidos como siempre!  
> \- anistarrose
> 
> estoy traduciendo hacia mi segunda lengua, así que por favor avísame si encuentras un error. me ayuda a aprender y mejorar  
> gracias a los usuarios buenos y atentos de HiNative por sus sugerencias en cómo mejorar esta traducción  
> \- TheAlmightySand


End file.
